Dawn Of The Dead ALTERNATE ENDING
by DrOctogonapus
Summary: So if you saw the movie, you know that after they left for the island, Terry began filming them with Steve's camera on the boat. After they reach the island, the camera is dropped and zombies are attacking. What happens next is up to the viewer :


The boat bumped against the dock, jolting everyone out of their uneasy slumber. "Guys… we're here," Kenneth said, standing up and loading his rifle. Terry rubbed his eyes and gently shook Nicole awake. Anna walked over to Kenneth, loading her pistol. "Wait, are you sure it's safe?" she warned Kenneth as he began to step off the boat onto the dock. He shrugged and got into position with his rifle as everyone else started to get off the boat. Anna glanced back at Terry and Nicole. Nicole had recently been sick, not with the Virus but just plain sick. _Probably dehydrated, as the rest of us, _Anna thought. Terry had the camera in his hands…again. "Terry," Nicole murmured, holding his hand. He looked at her, concern and worry clouding his eyes. "What is it?" He asked, as Kenneth yelled "Get back on the boat! Go!" Terry dropped the camera on the dock in a rush to grab Nicole and jump back into the boat. Kenneth and Anna took aim and began shooting the Infected down. "Anna, go, and use the leftover fuel to drive away from the dock. I'll shoot some down and then I'll catch up. Go!" Kenneth yelled, unloading headshots everywhere. "But what about you?!" She cried, also shooting but not as consistent. "Just go!" He yelled, as a rather sneaky, legless zombie bit his ankle. Anna turned and ran, after shooting the zombie in the head. "SHIT!" Terry yelled, kicking a swimming zombie off the edge of the boat. They were catching up. Nicole was crying, curled into a ball on top of the cabin where the steering wheel was located. A zombie jumped up from behind and bit Terry on the shoulder, resulting in a synchronized scream from both Terry and Nicole. Anna reloaded and unloaded a couple of bullets into surrounding zombies and began refueling the boat. "Go!" Nicole screamed, obviously scared out of her wits.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Anna..." Terry moaned. Nicole was still curled up where she was, wide eyed and silent, watching Terry, the occasional tear streaking her already tear-stained face. Anna turned to look at him, worried. He was patched up well, but he was very pale and grayish tinged. Kenneth never made it, as they had driven away from the dock they had watched him turn into one of _them _and add to the shrieking mob of undead. "What?" Anna asked, putting a hand on his arm. His eyes were glazed as if unfocused, and he looked terribly sick. "Anna…" he said again, closing his eyes. He laid his head back on the railing and sighed, and then stopped breathing altogether. Nicole gasped and began crying again. _She definitely isn't having it well at the moment._ Anna thought. _First her father, then the dog, and now Terry…wait a minute!_ Anna jumped up and grabbed her gun. "Nicole, stay up there, he might not be able to get up there!" she called up to Nicole. Nicole sobbed a reply and backed up further on the roof. Anna grabbed some bullets and began reloading her gun as fast as she could. Jumping up onto the roof with Nicole, she took aim at Undead Terry. Nicole screamed.

"NO!" she jumped down next to Terry, not realizing what he'd become. He took one look at her, and of course, bit. "Aaahhh!" Nicole cried, trying to push him away. But he had bitten her in the neck, and blood was flowing fast. In just a minute Nicole was on the floor, moaning. Terry looked up at Anna and roared, eyes a dull gray color. Nicole stood up, eyes the same color, and they both tried to climb up. One, two headshots and both zombies lay motionless on the floor of the boat. Anna, now crying, slid down and began disposing of them, carefully dropping them into the ocean together. And then she curled up in the cabin next to the steering wheel and cried herself to sleep.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Any survivors?" a voice called down. Anna mumbled and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her blond hair was untidily pulled back into a bun, and she was skinnier than she had ever been. It was day 3 of starving, and all Anna had been able to eat was a measly granola bar that tasted like cardboard. "Here!" she cried out, standing up and walking out from the cabin. A helicopter hovered above the boat, and she almost cried when a ladder was dropped down for her. "Are you bitten?" The voice asked again, dangling the rope ladder just out of reach. "No!" she replied, taking the ladder with relief. She would eat again; she could sleep in a bed again. She climbed up, weak but determined. "Nice to have you back," a man said, nodding and rolling up the ladder so it wouldn't dangle. She smiled, coughed a little, and sat down. The man sat down next to her and took off his gloves. With horror she realized he had been scratched by something. "How did you get that?" she asked, voice shaky. He looked down at the cut and shrugged. "One of those things cut me. Its not bad." She noticed he was pale. The pilot had also been bitten. "I have to get off," she demanded, standing up. The pilot passed out. "No, I have to, look at your pilot!" she cried, as the helicopter took an unexpected drop. The man turned and looked. "Oh my god," He said, terrified. "No, wait, look, he's fine!" The man turned and grinned, and Anna watched as the pilot sort of stood up and reached out for the man.

Quick, she started looking for her gun, when she realized it had been dropped when she fell asleep on the boat. "God damn it!" she swore, gritting her teeth as two screeches made her head throb. Searching frantically for a weapon, and finding none, she sighed.

"Fuck it." And then they were underwater, trapped beneath the helicopters spinning blades.


End file.
